honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries who are at their most effective when delivering lethal strikes to flanked or preoccupied opponents. Wearing leather armor and armed with light blades, maces or ranged weapons, rogues are quick to act and hard to hit cleanly. Rogues also serve a vital party role by disabling traps and picking locks. 'Features' *Bonus to Defense: +2 Reflex *Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score *Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 *Class Feature: **First Strike: At the start of an encounter, the rogue has combat advantage (+2 to attack) against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. 'Powers' 'Level 1' #'Sly Flourish' #*Uses: At Will #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 1W+DEX+CHA #'Stunning Blow' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 1W+DEX, 1/2 damage on miss. #*Effect: stun #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 2' At level 2 the player must choose between Dash and Trapsmith. If you play an Eladrin Rogue then you already have fey step which teleports you 5 squares, it's doubtful that you would often find a use for dash. However if you are a Halfing Rogue the extra mobility will come in useful. #'Dash' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: 3 squares #*Effect: teleport #'Trapsmith' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Effect: +5 thievery #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 3' At level 3 the player must choose between Setup Strike and Dazing Strike. Both do an equal amount of damage with the main difference being the effect it produces. Daze can be a useful effect if you are able to strike and then Fey Step / Dash away more than one square from a melee opponent (or if that opponent decides to move on his turn). #'Setup Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 2W+DEX #*Effect: target grants combat advantage #*Duration: 1 turn #'Dazing Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 2W+DEX #*Effect: daze #*Duration: end of next turn 'Level 4' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 5' At level 5 the player must choose between Deep Cut and Walking Wounded. Both do equal damage, however, Deep Cut does 1/2 damage even on a miss and does ongoing damage based off your STR modifier while Walking wounded knocks the target prone and applies a daze, which is the second best status effect right after stun. The ability to do 1/2 damage on a miss is also nice if you have a high STR modifier. #'Deep Cut' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 3W+DEX, 1/2 damage on miss #*Effect: STR+3 ongoing damage #*Duration: saving throw #'Walking Wounded' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 3W+DEX #*Effect: knock prone, daze #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 6' At level 6 the player must choose between Heightened Reflexes and Battle Focus. Since there is a better skill that adds +10 to your critical hit range and they do not stack together Battle Focus is a far better choice as it allows you to land almost guaranteed stunning blows when needed. #'Heightened Reflexes' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +3 critical hit range #*Duration: 1 turn #'Battle Focus' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +5 attack roll #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 7' At level 7 the player must choose between Cloud of Steel and Sand in the Eyes. While Sand in the Eyes does more damage vs a single target and weakens, Cloud of Steel is an AOE effect that does 2W damage per target. With two targets it does 4W , three targets it does 6W and four targets 8W. #'Cloud of Steel' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Blast 4 #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 2W+DEX #'Sand in the Eyes' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs REF #*Damage: 3W+DEX #*Effect: weaken #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 8' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 9' At level 9 the player must choose between Knockout and Crimson Edge. If you're going for a damage build you will want to take Knockout. With the proper weapons and gear it can do near 80 damage vs a single target and is useful if you need to dispatch a high health enemy quickly. If you have a high STR rogue then Crimson Edge might become a good option. #'Knockout' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 5W+DEX #*Effect: slow #*Duration: saving throw #'Crimson Edge' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: DEX vs FORT #*Damage: 3W+DEX, 1/2 damage on miss. #*Effect: 5+STR ongoing damage, target grants combat advantage #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 10' At level 10 the player must choose between Piercing Strike and Coordinated Speed. Piercing strike all but ensures you will likely land a critical strike on your next attack and works wonders when used in combination with Knockout vs a single high health opponent. Coordinated Speed is nice but not as useful as Piercing Strike. #'Piercing Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +10 critical hit range #*Duration: 1 turn #'Coordinated Speed' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Burst 2 #*Effect: +1 reflex, +2 speed #*Duration: 1 turn 'Designing a Rogue' 'Rogue Attributes' *When designing a rogue keep in mind that his primary attribute is Dexterity. This is the attribute that he will use for his AC, Attack and +Damage Rolls. *Strength is important only if you plan on taking powers that deal ongoing damage. *Charisma is only important for your at-will attack power Sly Flourish (which should hardly get used at high level play). *Constitution can be a very good choice as a secondary attribute as it boosts your FORT and Max Health and can be coupled with the Blacksmith's Band which adds your CON modifier to damage (see the max damage build below). *Intelligence and Wisdom are not used by the rogue. It is unclear if either of these attributes add anything to perception or thievery skills. With so many items and potions giving bonuses to thievery it is not worth the expense of trying to increase these skills through attributes. 'Race Choice' *Only two races should be selected when building a rogue. Eladrin and Halfling. *Both races recieve a bonus to Dexterity with Eladrin reciving a bonus to Intelligence and Halfling recieving a bonus to Charisma. The Halfling bonus to charisma is more useful than the Eleadrin bonus to Intelligence. *Halflings receive a +1 bonus to AC when flanked (which happens often to rogues), however, Eladrin recieve fey step which allows your rogue to teleport 5 squares once per encounter adding much needed mobility for early round stuns on powerful (but far away) enemies. 'Equipment Choices' *It's important to factor in what equipment you plan to use at level 10. *The best weapon for a rogue to use is Fist of the North as testing has shown it outdamages all other weapons in the game. *If you plan on having a high Constitution score the Blacksmith's Band is an excellent choice for a ring, the Ring of Battle and the Ring of Blinding Swiftness are also good choices if your CON is not high. *+3 Hunter's Leather Armor is more than likely the goto armor for rogues. It provides good defense and speed and initiative bonuses that rogues will get plently of use out of. *For offhand items the Vial of Illithid Mucous adds +3 ongoing psychic damage (this type is least likely to be resisted by monsters). 'Builds' 'The Max Damage Build' The Max Damage Build aims to maximize the total amount of damage that a rogue can do in one hit. This build is capable of delivering 90+ damage single hits with the Knockout power. It's weakness is that it has a lower chance to hit due to using the Blacksmith's Band in favor of the Ring of Battle The favored class is Eldarin. *Race: Eladrin (For Fey Step) *Starting Stats: 19 DEX, 15 CON, 13 STR, 10 CHA 12 INT *Ending Stats: 21 DEX (+5), 17 CON (+3), 13 STR, 10 CHA 12 INT *Make sure to pick Dash, Knockout, Piercing Strike, and Battle Focus Powers *Equipment: **Weapon: Fist of the North 4-15 Damage **Helm: Band of Martial Experience +1 AC +1 CON **Ring: Blacksmith's Band +CON to Damage when using maces **Offhand: Vial of Illithid Mucous +3 ongoing psychic **Armor: +2 Shadar-Kai Armor +1 DEX Final Stats 22 DEX, 18 CON, 13 STR, 10 CHA, 12 INT = +10 to damage, +6 to Hit Another Option : *Pick Eladrin (or Halfling), set DEX to 20, CON to 14, at level 8 you'll have DEX 22, CON 16 (for a total modifier of 6+3=9). *Get a Blacksmith's Band and a Fist of the North. *Get a Horned Helm for +1 more damage. *Finally, get a +2 Orc Battle Armor for +3 more damage versus bloodied targets, or a +2 Pirate's Leather Armor for a more consistent +2 damage bonus. *Those not trying to maximize their damage may instead equip the +3 Hunter's Leather Armor with +3 init +2 speed, and +3 FORT to do less than maximum damage, but be able to get across the field and attack earlier. As a non-FORT built class this also helps to balance saves, *Don't forget about the obligatory Vial of Illithid Mucous neither. It is worth noting that with either of these builds you are looking at a plus hit of +14 (+3 from weapon, +6 from stats, +5 from half your level). Upper heroics tend to be in the 24-27 AC range, this means you will have to roll a 10+ to hit on a 20 sided "die". This can be countered with consumables. Also don't forget the etra +2 bonus when you flank your target. Category:Classes Category:Powers Category:Builds Category:Rogue